Tragic
by Cinderella54329
Summary: Rachel Berry lives in the year 3154. A time of darkness. And once she learns the secrets to that darkness her world will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee in any form shape or way. The only thing I do own is the idea for this story. I would really like 5 reviews if you want another chapter!**

Dark. Cold. Scared. It was the year 3154 when the world was consumed by darkness. They were called The Signal. Their meaning was to avenge their late leader who had plans to run the world and turn all pour souls into nothing, and turn Earth into a living** hell.**

The Signal started with China by overpowering their president, killing him, and draining him of blood. They took the blood and coated their victims in it. Each time The Signal took over a country, one of their own would sacrifice themselves to be with their leader.

No one was safe. If you would hide they would find you, you tried to fight they ended you. It was actually better to sacrifice yourself. If you gave up without a fight, pleading, or even asking to live and giving yourself up all together they might just spare your life with the tiniest bit of decency those creeps have.

My name is Rachel Berry. And I am one of the _Unfallen._


	2. Chapter 2: The Ritual

The Unfallen consists of all of us brave enough and strong enough to stay alive. I was 17 when it happened. I came home and saw my family getting slaughtered. My mother, Shelby, looked at me with pleading eyes begging me to go save my sister and leave her to die.

My sister was 15 and our parents weren't really around so she never got the chance to remember her them. She was pretending to be dead in a corner, and when she heard my footsteps she started sobbing thinking I was one of _them. _She opened her eyes expecting the worse and instead she saw me and smiled. Joanna was never that happy in her life. I told her what happened to our parents, how their heads were The Signal's new chew toy. She cried herself to sleep that day.

The Signal didn't believe in the whole stab you and you die sort of situation; they had a whole system of how to make somebody suffer. Pay for what they believe you did.

1st: They hunted you down. Not just "Oh we find you now you die." No. They had a list. It started with the people who were too weak to defend themselves. The kind of men that let The Signal kill their families because they wanted to live, the kind of women who have to raise 3 kids on their own while balancing two crap jobs, and the kind of kids who don't even know the difference between right or wrong.

2nd: They tied you up. The Signal would put chloroform over your mouth so you wouldn't scream. And then take you to the one place you love with all your heart and kill you so wherever you went, you would remember something you love coated with disgust. You would be stuck and they would come back with the rest of your families. One by one they would take you and just end you.

3rd: The killing ritual. Once they had you there was no turning back. First they started with the eyes. They had these long metal fingers that could cut a window in half. "Any last words," they would say. But before you would have time to answer, you would feel this sharp pain go through your body, and then all you could possibly see would be darkness.

After the eyes they would go for your hair ripping it out in clumps. After the hair it would be your skin. With their blade like teeth, they would eat your skin bunch by bunch. Later they would puke your skin out and wear it as jewelry.

4th: Publicity. They wanted to be known and for what they stand for. Death. You knew how they killed people because the first time they killed someone they aired it. The first person to die was Olivia Herst. She was 9 years old, just started 4th grade when it happened.

The first person to die was different. For her she had to witness what happened. They ripped her nails out, ripped her hair out, bit all of her skin off, then they tore her eyes out.

5th: Warnings. Once they would finish killing a household, they would announce what house would be there next. Like I said though, the weakest they would find first. You still might be rich and powerful but you would die. It was just your fate.

When they attacked I found there one weakness. Love. Since they were soulless monsters, they didn't know how to feel. I figured this out the time I followed them and saw them sacrificing one of their own by making them feel something. And that slowly ate away at them.

That is how I got away from them the first time that, and shooting them with a M4A1. The thing is though, they are humans. They are not aliens or they didn't come up from the dead. No, they are uncared for unloved humans.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the second chapter everybody! Next chapter I am going to introduce the rest of the characters. Please R&amp;R! And I promise the chapters will get longer <strong>


	3. Chapter 3:The Betrayal

**The characters may seem OCC and Joanna is Rachel's sister. In this has a daughter and Artie can walk. Also sorry to disappoint Brittana and Klaine fans. Please don't hate me!**

The Unfallen consists of me, Joanna, Noah, Artie, Quinn, Brittany, Blaine, , and 100's more. We all found out there weaknesses just in time.

, 34, owns a gun and ammo shop on 53rd street in Brooklyn, NY. He brought all of his weapons when he heard the news. His only daughter was the 1 millionth person to die. The last words he said to her were," You need to stop living this fantasy of yours."

She wanted to become a dancer, but no one would hire her. Those last few words he said, he would trade anything in the world, even his life, to take them back.

Blaine is the sweetheart and trustworthy person of the group (he is also my closest cousin). He will never abandon someone who is injured or hurt. I learned that the hard way.

I was running away from one of the scrawnier members of the Signal when he shot my leg. Blaine got a metal bar and whacked the back of his head with it. "I will never let anything happen to you again. I promise."

His father and boyfriend, Kurt, died in a fire the Signal put on their house. Blaine had enough time to escape. His dad was 42, Kurt 17, and him 17, as well as me.

Brittany is my best friend out of all of them. She is the one who taught me the ways to sneak around and hide away without being caught. Her sister is Quinn and they are twins, 16 years old.

There mom was dead already and they lived in a foster home where they met Artie, Brittany's boyfriend. He was the one who saved them from being killed by those soul sucking things.

Artie was up late doing homework for English when they broke in the home. The Signal chained up the owners of the foster care and performed that sadistic ritual of theirs. He sprinted to Brittany and Quinn's room and woke them up before The Signal got to them.

And then there's Noah (everyone calls him Puck though. I just think he is a puck-head) the snobbiest most arrogant one of them all. He would rather eat ice cream than save a life. The reason we haven't given him up is because he is the best guy at killing a person we have. I guess all those video games really do pay off.

He was in school, and I guess seeing the teacher you have had the hots for since 8th grade really kicks into your hero features. Noah could have any girl he wanted, and he still chose the 27 year old teacher. Although, even after this has all happened, he still thinks he is God's gift to Earth. Noah was 17 years old.

I always thought that one day I would walk around my neighborhood without being scared all the time. Now that is just a fantasy in the distance.

Our first stop to look for survivors, which was two years ago,

was in our hometown Lima, Ohio. As we walked in the deserted streets, I saw so much blood and bodies. The worst thing I saw was what looked like a 3 month old just lying on the ground. Tears were threatening to spill when I heard a soft little cry and the baby stirring. I was so happy that there was at least one survivor, maybe they did have a backbone.

The baby heard my footsteps and looks up at me. And I can see this tiny smile forming. We named her Mary-Beth, since we kind of found her on Mary Street. Blaine suggested the name, and we all loved it. She was the only person who survived.

Our next stop was Wardensville, West Virginia. The town was still up in flames. The worst damaged town was this one. There reason why was because this was where there leader was born. They hated this place because this is where it all started. But, I'll tell you that in a later story.

This was the saddest of them all. This was their main target. All the hate they had built up was taken out on people they didn't even know, The Signal didn't give a damn on which they killed. We searched for hours and nothing, not even a cry for help.

Quinn, Brittany, and Artie were out walking when we all heard it a loud boom and a scream. Then The Signal, well five guys from The Signal, came out with guns and Quinn was behind them with this evil smirk on her face.

No one felt more betrayed than I had in my whole life. I was the one who helped her and actually taught her how to shoot a damn gun! There was always something off about her and I guess we all just found that out.

She started walking towards me. I was kind of like the leader of this group since I was the only one brave enough to find these people in the first place.

"I never liked you anyways." Quinn said. And after that I felt a searing pain in my stomach. And blackness overtook me. I could hear Noah, Joanna, and Blaine rushing towards me, there muffled voices soothed me as I drifted off into blackness.

**Oh sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! If you want to know what happens next Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dad?

**Hey guys I'm back! I hope you like this chapter Oh and so you know Finn is mentioned in this part and his dad is alive. Oh and sorry to all the Finchel supporters, I do like Finchel but I love Puckelberry! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

I woke up to see Noah staring at me with this lost look in his beautiful hazel eyes. I tried to sit up when I felt that pain again and let out a scream. _Pathetic. _I don't scream, and now here I am being all wimpy. He rushed towards me and said," Rachel you will be okay. Do you remember what happened?"

Visions of what happened earlier rushed through my mind. "I was shot by that bitch Quinn. What did I do to her that she would do this to us? After all we've done for her? I have to get her now, and I will kill her with my bare hands." Venom was laced in the words I was spurring.

"Rachel you can't do that now." I looked at him like he said the Signal taking over the world was just a dream.

"What do you mean I can't slaughter her?"

"What I am trying to say is you can't and you won't be able to. See while you were passed out, I went and got the 44 and shot her in the back of the head. Blaine took you and hid you in the antique shop, where helped you with the _stomach wound._ Blaine and I managed to kill all of them. But before we got all of the little jerks, one managed to get away."

I was speechless for the first time in my life. This just showed me they all loved me and that they would be by my side until this was all over. The thing that surprised me the most was the fact that even Noah cared about me.

I didn't know what overtook me but in a flash I was hugging him, and he was returning the favor. I felt safe in his arms like I could float to cloud nine at any moment.

I wanted to show and prove to my mom that love does exist. When I was 10 years old just before my 11th birthday my father left us. Ever since that incident my mother looked at love like it was nothing. She has, well was, a cold hearted woman after that.

Anyway, as we pulled back we started to stare into each other's eyes. He started to lean forward the same time I did when Joanna and everybody else came in.

"Racha!"

When Joanna was around the age of 2 she couldn't say Rachel. So whenever she wanted me she would stomp around the house saying,"Racha! Racha! RACHA!" Even when I told her to stop the baby act she would just shake that sassy little head of hers.

"Promise you won't leave me Racha?"

"I will never leave you J."

With all the strength I gather up I pull her into the tightest hug I can manage. She giggles and everybody else starts to laugh with her. She is the ONLY one I would give up my life for. If she ever died, I would need to die too.

The rest of the night was finding really safe and secluded places to sleep. Joanna and I bunked in an antique shop, while Blaine, , and Noah slept in the liquor store right next to us in case they came. Everyone else was scattered around this eerie town. But, we were still together, these people are my family, and I would do anything for them.

The next morning we traveled to Woodbury, Tennessee. There we actually met three people and they were an actual family. Christopher and Carol are married and have a 15 year old son named Finn. We convinced them to come with us so they could be protected and safe.

Christopher said," I will do anything to protect my son so if he is protected and okay then yes."

Carol had glossy eyes after his little speech and kissed her sons forehead.

"Mom, don't do that in front of girls!"

He said that while looking at Joanna the whole time; and being the little flirt she is winked to him, both blushing crazily.

After that little charade, we searched for a trace of life in this town besides Christopher, Carol, and Finn. The only things close to a human existence were there lifeless bodies. I turned around to look away and what I saw was everybody lying there on the ground.

I checked all of their pulses, they were still breathing. The thing that scared me the most though, was that I was going to have to fight some kind of thing on my own and that I might…die.

I could hear evil chuckling all around me. I turned my head and there he was. There leader, the one they said died, the one who started this all, was standing right there in front of me with this hideous mask on.

He lifted his hand up and I thought,' this is it. It's all going to be over.' Instead he brought his hands to his mask and lifted it off his disgusting face. The thoughts I gathered were horrible, how that this was possible; but it was. The man standing in front of me, the person I thought left for a good reason; was my _father._

**Another Cliffhanger! If you want to see what happens next, I would love at least 10 reviews before the next chapter comes up. Please share this story with your friends. Shout out to fAcEtHeFaCtS, you have amazing Klaine stories 3 Keep them coming. **


	5. Chapter 5: Yell

**OMG! I am so so so SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! I have been so busy with family stuff and school that I got really caught up! Well anyways here is chapter 5 : )**

"No…no…how can you…this can't be happening…" I was trailing off and that man was just staring at me. Emotionless, even his eyes screamed nothing. Before I could stop it, my big mouth just had to open up.

"Why are you just STANDING there? You left me; you left Joanna…you left MOM! And you're just standing there! You left us to do this! To kill everyone because you are mad at WHAT huh? What the hell was so bad you had to do this to everyone you cared about. Dad…no! I can't even call you that anymore. You lost that title when you did this, when you tried to have ME, your own flesh and blood, MURDERED!"

My voice was barely audible at that last part. I looked him straight in the eyes when I said that, when I let just a tiny sliver of my anger out, to tell him how I truly feel.

But, when I talked about murder there was this little hint of amusement. I wanted to break down and cry knowing that he loves the idea of having me, his own DAUGHTER, murdered.

"Why? Please, you owe me that much; just answer that question."

"It all needed to stop. The voices in my head kept telling me it would all be over soon. So I listened to them. People just don't understand that when someone says no, they really mean no.

Bryan. Oh poor Bryan. You see he was the first. He took everything I wanted, everything I needed. He had to be STOPPED. And when I saw that last drop of blood come out of his poor useless body, I just couldn't…stop."

"You're sick."

"No. I'm just right. You see Rachel; people like him didn't deserve to live. He stood in my way of much, much of my needed desire to have something I could rule. So people would understand that you can't, and you won't, mess me with me.

Your mother though, I didn't know this would happen to her. You see when you say you love someone you mean it, you really do. I loved your mother. I could see us dictating the world together. But, you just had to come into the picture. My dream came tumbling down." Hiram said with a sickening glint to his eyes.

"You see though Hiram, she never wanted that. You wanted that, not her. And once you realized that she could never love a crazy as fuck psycho like you, you had to kill her and rip away her dreams of happiness. Then you knew you couldn't be stopped."

After those last few words I felt a stinging sensation in my cheek. Hiram had backhanded me so hard it felt as though I was being shot all over again.

"That's not true you selfish girl. I loved your mother she loved me we were happy and you ruined that." He spat in my face.

"You didn't love her you craved her. Knowing that she was just another person you would love to suck dry of pride and moral. You never loved her; she was just another one of your kills.

"So please tell me how many people did you kill before you met mom? Hmm? Was she going to be the 5th person you killed?"

"That is none of your god damn business."

"Tell me! You took everything I loved away from me. So just tell me." I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I had killed 15 people before your mother showed up. And then I changed. I couldn't let her know that I had a bit of a rough patch."

I now knew that these people weren't unloved. I mean just look at him. He had all the love he could want, my mom loved him I thought I loved him, and he threw it all away. These people were crazy sociopath's. They felt no remorse for anyone.

"Rachel what's going on?"

My eyes widened in horror as I heard his soft beautiful voice. Noah. What was Hiram going to do to him? The thoughts were unbearable.

"Rachel? Are you al-," He couldn't even finish that sentence when he saw what was going on.

"Well hello there. Now who might you be you mohawked freak?" Hiram said.

"Well who the hell are you and why are you talking to Rachel? Wait are you someone from the Signal? Rachel did he hurt you? I swear to god if you touch her you die."

"Noah, please just stop. He's not important."

"Well who the fuck is he?"

"Noah, just drop it please." I looked him right in the eyes to tell him I wasn't kidding and that he would die. He finally saw what I was trying to tell him and backed off.

When we both turned around Hiram was…gone; like he just disappeared into nothing. But I wouldn't care if he was rotting away in hell right now.

"Noah, help me get them up. Check their pulses and make sure they are alive. I can't have them gone, not now."

We checked all of their pulses and everyone was okay, except for . His pulse was gone, and as it turns out he passed out and before they could tell me, The Signal had knocked all of them out.

The weird part though, is that before he died, he said," I know one day I am going to see my daughter again. I miss the way she talks and the way her love for people lights up a room. I will miss her forever." I guess he got his wish after all.

"Now will you tell me who that man was Rach?"

"What man Racha?" Joanna asked me. I started to freak out I couldn't tell her not when she only knew the man for only half of her life.

"It was no one Joanna. Noah here doesn't know what the hell he is talking about." And I gave him that look telling him to play along.

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot you were just talking to Dave, my bad." Once Joanna was out of earshot I told Noah who he was.

"That disgusting filthy man you saw was my father, Noah. You know the one that left me. That's not even the worst part though, he is their fucking leader! The one who started all of this."

I start to feel the tears again but this time I don't try to stop them. That's when I felt and saw a pair of strong, tan, and muscular arms around me.

"Listen Rach, you know I am no good with feelings but listen up; you are nothing like him. You aren't sadistic and you actually have a _soul._ You are maybe a little bossy and talk way too much, but who isn't right? You will never end up like your father and I will make sure of that."

I don't know what took over me but in an instant I was kissing him. I pressed my lips hard against his soft ones. I loved every minute of it and I could tell he did too because he was kissing me just as hard back.

We both needed this, and we both waited for it for a long time. Even though our lungs were screaming for air, I refused to leave his lips. He was my oxygen tank.

**I know what you are thinking…YES there is the Puckleberry we have been missing! Trust me, it will get a LOT more intense… ;)**


End file.
